Equipment
Weapons No. 001 Knife: AT+4. Watch out... It's sharp! Buy: 0G Sell:2G - No. 002 Dagger: AT+7. Very versatile. Buy: 60G Sell: 30G - No. 003 Rapier: AT+10. Used for piercing and thrusting. Buy: 170G Sell: 85G - No. 004 Stiletto: AT+13. The preferred blade of highwaymen. Buy: 360G Sell: 180G - No. 005 Kris: AT+18. Wavy blade design. Makes a great gift. Buy: 1,100G Sell: 550G - No. 006 Saber: AT+20. Its one edge does the work of two! Buy: 1,700G Sell: 850G - No. 007 Knuckles: AT+24. Because sometimes, swords are too messy. Buy: 2,000G Sell: 1,000G - No. 008 Crossbow: AT+27. Nearly foolproof! Nearly... Buy: 2,900G Sell: 1,450G - No. 009 Mace: AT+30. Don't leave home without it. Buy: 4,000G Sell: 2,000G - No. 010 Gladius: AT+36. Short but very broad. Buy: 6,900G Sell: 3,450G - No. 011 Scimitar: AT+42. Crescent-shaped. Buy: 11,000G Sell: 5,500G - No. 012 Flail: AT+45. Originally a farming tool. Go figure... Buy: 13,500G Sell: 6,750G - No. 013 Longbow: AT+50. Can shoot a great, great distance. Buy: 18,000G Sell: 9,000G - No. 014 Club: AT+54. Just a stick, with a few nails in it. Buy: 23,000G Sell: 11,500G - No. 015 Repeater: AT+60. Semi-automatic crossbow. Buy: 32,000G Sell: 16,000G - No. 016 Tonfa: AT+66. Used by Dokapon's law enforcement. Buy: 43,000G Sell: 21,500G - No. 017 HandAxe: AT+72. Easily concealed and very deadly. Buy: 55,000G Sell: 27,500G - No. 018 Spear: AT+75. Long and pokey. Buy: 62,500G Sell: 31,250G - No. 019 Epee: AT+78. Used for piercing vital organs. Buy: 70,000G Sell: 35,000G - No. 020 IronBall: AT+81. A heavy ball at the end of a chain. Buy: 83,000G Sell: 41,500G - No. 021 Hammer: AT+83. Made of solid steel. Buy: 88,000G Sell: 44,000G - No. 022 Blowgun: AT+85. Exhale only. Don't inhale! Buy: 90,000G Sell: 45,000G - No. 023 Machete: AT+86. Chops through dense jungles. Buy: 92,600G Sell: 46,300G - No. 024 Bearclaw: AT+90. Replica. Not really from a bear. Buy: 110,000G Sell: 55,000G - No. 025 OakCane: AT+93. A lot more painful than it seems... Buy: 120,000G Sell: 60,000G - No. 026 Whip: AT+95. In case a problem comes along... Buy: 140,000G Sell: 70,000G - No. 027 Lance: AT+105. Still useful when not on horseback. Buy: 170,000G Sell: 85,000G - No. 028 Scourge: AT+108. Multi-tailed whip. Buy: 187,000G Sell: 93,500G - No. 029 Stonebow: AT+113. Crossbow designed to fire small rocks. Buy: 210,000G Sell: 105,000G - No. 030 Smasher: AT+116. Two-handed hammer. Buy: 230,000G Sell: 115,000G - No. 031 Cudgel: AT+120. Short, heavy club. Buy: 276,000G Sell: 138,000G - No. 032 Glaive: AT+129. Axe-on-a-stick. Buy: 320,000G Sell: 160,000G - No. 033 Partisan: AT+132. Pole with a flared spearhead. Buy: 340,000G Sell: 170,000G - No. 034 RobinBow: AT+139. Once owned by a legendary marksman. Buy: 400,000G Sell: 200,000G - No. 035 Warmaul: AT+143. Careful, use both hands! Buy: 430,000G Sell: 215,000G - No. 036 RubyFist: AT+149. Not something you want to be hit by. Buy: 490,000G Sell: 245,000G - No. 037 Halberd: AT+156. Spear-axe hybrid. Buy: 560,000G Sell: 280,000G - No. 038 Lochaber: AT+162. Axe able to sever just about anything. Buy: 630,000G Sell: 315,000G - No. 039 Cutlass: AT+175. Naval sword. Buy: 714,000G Sell: 357,000G - No. 040 Bastard: AT+183. Awkward grip, but it raises AT. Buy: 850,000G Sell: 425,000G - No. 041 Falchion: AT+76. Sword heavy enough to chop trees. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 100G - No. 042 Estoc: AT+86. Very long and rigid. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 100G - No. 043 WoeBlade: AT+110. Cursed sword with a mind of its own. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 30,000G - No. 044 Beheader: AT+100. Sometimes can only perform strikes. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 35,000G - No. 045 DeusEdge: AT+123. A holy sword with a cursed scabbard. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 150G - No. 046 Flagelle: AT+195. Sometimes causes you to hit yourself... Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 50G - No. 047 Trident: AT+212. Cursed spear with a mind of its own. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 50G - No. 048 Scythe: AT+240. Reduces HP by two levels, in combat. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 6,000G Armour (or Armor if you prefer) No. 001 Clothes: DF+2. Congratulations on dressing yourself. Buy: 0G Sell: 5G - No. 002 Robe: DF+5. Long and flowing robe. Buy: 63G Sell: 31G - No. 003 Leather: DF+8. Looks and smells great! Buy: 260G Sell: 130G - No. 004 Luau Kilt: DF+9. Multicultural and great at parties. Buy: 360G Sell: 180G - No. 005 Pleather: DF+10. Synthetic, so that cows will love you. Buy: 500G Sell: 250G - No. 006 Posh Vest: DF+12. For people who dress to impress. Buy: 860G Sell: 430G - No. 007 OverCoat: DF+15. Masks embarrassing body odor... Buy: 1,700G Sell: 850G - No. 008 Doublet: DF+17. For when a singlet doesn't suffice. Buy: 2,500G Sell: 1,250G - No. 009 Fey Cloak: DF+20. It's magical. Well, not really... Buy: 4,000G Sell: 2,000G - No. 010 Breeches: DF+22. A fancy name for some fancy pants. Buy: 5,300G Sell: 2,650G - No. 011 Fur Plate: DF+25. Breastplate made of woodland critters. Buy: 7,800G Sell: 3,900G - No. 012 Jerkin: DF+29. Comes with matching codpiece. Buy: 12,000G Sell: 6,000G - No. 013 Chain: DF+34. Ordinary chain mail. Buy: 19,000G Sell: 9,500G - No. 014 Cuirass: DF+37. Enemies will never pronounce it right! Buy: 25,000G Sell: 12,500G - No. 015 Nail Mail: DF+40. Interlocking nails and thumbtacks. Buy: 32,000G Sell: 16,000G - No. 016 Barrel: DF+42. Maybe they'll assume you have no money? Buy: 37,000G Sell: 18,500G - No. 017 SilkRobe: DF+43. It'll make everyone else jealous. Buy: 39,000G Sell: 19,500G - No. 018 FeMail: DF+46. Chain mail made of iron. Buy: 49,000G Sell: 24,500G - No. 019 KarateGi: DF+48. Can turn anyone into a killing machine! Buy: 55,000G Sell: 27,500G - No. 020 HornSuit: DF+50. Spiky goat horns adorn this suit. Buy: 63,000G Sell: 31,500G - No. 021 HideVest: DF+52. Reclaim your feral roots... Buy: 70,000G Sell: 35,000G - No. 022 Uniform: DF+55. Let's celebrate conformity! Buy: 83,000G Sell: 41,500G - No. 023 DrabToga: DF+59. Really just a sheet. Hopefully clean... Buy: 100,000G Sell: 50,000G - No. 024 NeoChain: DF+63. It's like chain mail version 2.0! Buy: 120,000G Sell: 60,000G - No. 025 RedCloak: DF+67. Beware of wolves and colonials. Buy: 130,000G Sell: 65,000G - No. 026 Hauberk: DF+71. Dress like vikings and viqueens. Buy: 160,000G Sell: 80,000G - No. 027 LionPelt: DF+77. Show your dominance over the jungle. Buy: 200,000G Sell: 100,000G - No. 028 HeroVest: DF+84. Now in adult sizes! Buy: 260,000G Sell: 130,000G - No. 029 KingMail: DF+93. Like the Emperor's, but visible... Buy: 310,000G Sell: 155,500G - No. 030 AuraSuit: DF+100. Emits a mysterious glow... Buy: 450,000G Sell: 225,000G - No. 031 FunRobe: DF+48. Restores 10 HP at the start of combat. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 250G - No. 032 TheVest: DF+51. You've tried the rest; now try TheVest. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 200,000G - No. 033 WarPlate: DF+60. Sometimes retaliates with Defend. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 150G - No. 034 MistRobe: DF+58. Sometimes evades a non-magic attack. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 200G - No. 035 HuskSuit: DF+62. Using Defend might break an enemy's weapon. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 140G - No. 036 LuckCape: DF+55. May half the damage from magic attacks. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 160G - No. 037 VoidMail: DF+62. May reflect attacks with Defend. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 350G - No. 038 GodMail: DF+66. Welcome! You have GodMail! Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 275G - No. 039 DemiCape: DF+112. Sometimes disables your actions... Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 5G - No. 040 VileVest: DF+120. Reduces HP by two levels, in combat. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 50,000G Shields No. 001 Banded Shield: DF+1. Shield made of oak and scented hickory. Buy: 0G Sell: 5G - No. 002 Wood Shield: DF+4. Reinforced wooden shield. Buy: 130G Sell: 65G - No. 003 Lead Shield: DF+6. Shield made of lead. Needlessly heavy... Buy: 430G Sell: 215G - No. 004 Copper Shield: DF+8. Copper shield with a few cracks in it. Buy: 1,000G Sell: 500G - No. 005 Bronze Shield: DF+10. Shield made of tin and copper. Buy: 2,000G Sell: 1,000G - No. 006 Scale Shield: DF+15. Many snakes died to make this shield. Buy: 6,800G Sell: 3,400G - No. 007 Stone Shield: DF+20. Shield made of rock. Beware paper swords. Buy: 15,000G Sell: 7,500G - No. 008 Amber Shield: DF+28. It's heavy, but at least it looks cool. Buy: 43,000G Sell: 21,500G - No. 009 Combat Shield: DF+34. Shield crafted for function over form. Buy: 80,000G Sell: 40,000G - No. 010 Shiny Shield: DF+39. Reflective surface with a glossy finish. Buy: 96,000G Sell: 48,000G - No. 011 Opal Shield: DF+41. Blue-green shield. Buy: 120,000G Sell: 60,000G - No. 012 Jasper Shield: DF+45. Speckled, reddish shield. Buy: 156,000G Sell: 73,000G - No. 013 Tower Shield: DF+47. It's large and in charge! Buy: 230,000G Sell: 115,000G - No. 014 Star Shield: DF+53. Surprisingly, it's an effective shape. Buy: 346,000G Sell: 173,000G - No. 015 Knight Shield: DF+61. 4 out of 5 knights recommend it. Buy: 490,000G Sell: 245,000G - No. 016 Quartz Shield: DF+76. It's durable, with spiky crystals. Buy: 600,000G Sell: 300,000G - No. 017 Moon Shield: DF+43. Sometimes prevents status effects. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 50G - No. 018 Dragon Shield: DF+51. Hard but extremely light and wyverny. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 40G - No. 019 Maiden Shield: DF+58. Sometimes prevents status effects. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 25G - No. 020 Plague Shield: DF+92. Reduces HP by two levels, in combat. Buy: 0G (acquired from red chests) Sell: 50,000G Offensive Magic Pilfer: Steals cash from the enemy (but does no damage). Casts: 10 Buy: 500G Sell: 250G Swap: Trade HP with the enemy. Casts: 10 Buy: 400G Sell: 200G Burst: Cause opponent to explode. Casts: 10 Buy: 500G Sell: 250G Sleepy: Put the enemy to sleep. Casts: 10 Buy: 3,000G Sell: 1,500G Curse: Curse the enemy. Casts: 10 Buy: 2,000G Sell: 1,000G Echo: Create a clone to attack the enemy. Casts: 10 Buy: 11,000G Sell: 5,500G Heckfire: Burn the enemy with unholy flames. Casts: 10 Buy: 12,000G Sell: 6,000G Thunder: Rain lightning on the opponent. Casts: 10 Buy: 15,000G Sell: 7,500G Banish: Sacrifice HP to insta-kill opponent. Casts: 10 Buy: 20,000G Sell: 10,000G Aurora: Damage opponent with pure energy. Casts: 10 Buy: 29,000G Sell: 19,500G Defensive Magic M Guard: Reduce damage against offensive magic. Buy: 100G Sell: 50G M Cast: Reduce damage against offensive magic and restore 1 cast. Buy: 500G Sell: 250G M Cast+: Reduce damage against offensive magic and restore 3 casts. Buy: 900G Sell: 450G M Cast++: Reduce damage against offensive magic and restore 5 casts. Buy: 3,500G Sell: 1,750G M Seal: Seal enemy's offensive magic. Buy: 3,000G Sell: 1,500G M Seal+: Disable opponent's offensive magic. Buy: 10,000G Sell: 5,000G Renew: Reduce damage against offensive magic and restore 100 HP. Buy: 3,200G Sell: 1,600G Renew+: Reduce damage against offensive magic and restore 200 HP. Buy: 7,500G Sell: 3,750G M Renew: Reduce damage against offensive magic, restore 100 HP and regain 3 casts. Buy: 8,000G Sell: 4,000G Reflect: Reflect all damage to opponent. Negates status ailments but does not reflect them. Buy: 20,000G Sell: 10,000G Bind: Makes your enemy unable to give up. Buy: 400G Sell: 200G Shock: Paralyzes your enemy. Buy: 14,000 Sell: 7,000G